Slipping
by illusionsaremylife
Summary: Katie is the newest cub at the Palm Woods Day Camp, and she's enjoying every minute of it, from the cute guy in charge of her group, to the fact that the peple in charge somehow got Kendall off her back. Until, you know, it all starts slipping. Now, the cute guy wants nothing to do with her, and her 'Momma bear' hates her guts. Her only thought? What has Kendall done this time?


_So, it's been a while since I started a new fanfic, but I'm doin it. So just, lemme know what you think I guess. :D Lovely, I'll see ya'll at the end of the chapter._

_Oh yeah, in this story, Katie is 14. Ok? So go with it, and pretend that she's 14._

_**I do not own Big Time Rush. Happy?**_

* * *

**Welcome to the Palm Woods Day Camp! Open to children ages 10-14, run by the six owners/operators. Space available for five more children living at the Palm Woods! Sign up now!**

**Parents looking to sign their children up please go to room 7e and ask for Camp Counselors Riley and Carter to speak to them about signing your child up.**

Katie bounced on her toes, staring at the sign on the cork-board in the lobby. She'd heard about the day camp from Tyler, whose mother dropped him off there when he wasn't at auditions so he wouldn't run away. Katie was determined to go to this thing, whether her mother agreed to it or not.

Besides, she'd met Counselor Alex, and she had decided right away that he was beautiful, and she needed to see him more, so she ripped one of the flyers for the camp down and headed up to the apartment to ask her mom.

"I don't know Katie." Ms. Knight held the flyer in her hand and looked deep in thought.

"You're always telling me I need more friends." Katie reasoned. "I'll make friends."

"Deal." Ms. Knight nodded. "But, I have to go to the store right now, so can Kendall take you up there?" Katie narrowed her eyes at her mom but nodded. She didn't think Kendall would like that one of the counselors was a beautiful boy.

"Why do you want to go to this thing anyway?" James asked as they were walking down the hall to the right room. Ms. Knight had only asked for Kendall to go, but all of the boys had tagged along, feeling like Katie was their own little sister.

"Because Tyler said it's awesome." Katie said louder than necessary, glad she was in front and that the boys couldn't see her face.

"Whatever." James rolled his eyes and Logan nodded in agreement.

"I'll make friends, okay?" Katie told them.

"Awesome!" All four boys said happily, because they had worried about the younger teen not having any friends.

"This is it." Kendall said as he went up to the door first.

_**Palm Woods Day Camp Head Offices. **_A large sign on the door read. Kendall looked over Katie and she mimed knocking for him. He turned and grumpily knocked on the door.

"Go get the door you idiot." An angry male voice shouted from inside. Carlos reached forward and pulled Katie behind him and James, because Kendall looked mad now too as he knocked again.

"I'm coming!" Katie recognized that as Alex's voice. "Hello?" The boy who answered the door seemed out of breath, but happy.

The boy at the door couldn't have been older than fifteen, but he was almost as tall as Kendall, who was right in front of him.

"Is this the day camp thing?" Kendall asked, and Alex looked at the door beside his head and then back to Kendall with amusement.

"Nope." The younger teen said, popping the P. He shook his wavy black hair out and then stared at all the boys with those sweet looking brown eyes that made Katie melt. "This is the head quarters for Team Rocket…You know, from Pokémon." His mouth twisted into a crooked smile and Kendall looked at him like: _really? _"Yeah, this is for Day Camp. I'm CC Alex. You here to sign up a kid?"

Katie forced her way back to the front of the group and waved at Alex.

"H-Hi Alex." Katie smiled and Alex's face lit up.

"Hi Katie, did you decide to take everyone's advice? We would love to have you join."

"It was all a matter of getting everyone else to agree." She tilted her head towards Kendall.

"Oh yeah, forgot. Parent's permission." Alex sighed. "Wanna come inside? Don't mind Blake, he's just mad I beat him at Halo." James and Carlos perked up at the mention of their favorite video game.

"Can we play…?" They asked as everyone filed into the room. It was big, and bright. In the corner there was a raised platform with three arcade games on it and an old school jukebox. Against one wall, was a flat screen, in front of which sat a guy fidgeting with a gaming console. On the other wall beside the arcade games was a rack holding pool sticks, which went with the huge pool table in the middle of the room. Along that wall there was also a dark blue door and a short couch. On the final wall was a door that had a white board on the front of it. Below the handle where little kid drawings and above the drawings of a big kid (cough cough Alex)

"Yeah, of course. Hey Blake, start up a new game." He called over his shoulder to the guy sitting on the floor in front of the flat screen.

"Right on!" the guy called. He was probably in his late teens or early twenties; he had messy mousy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Hey looked like a happy person, but he seemed pretty upset now. Carlos and James came and sat on the ground next to him, each getting handed a controller by Blake.

"Where's your mom?" Alex asked Katie, who sighed.

"She went shopping. So she sent _him_," She pointed at Kendall, "To bring me here, but _they_," this time she gestured to everyone else, "Tagged along."

"Understandable. If their as close as you say they are, then their all gonna be over protective over you, not just Kendall."

"You two seem to know each other real well." Kendall couldn't stop glaring at Alex, thinking that the boy was hitting on his little sister right there in front of him.

"I've met Katie a few times." Alex smiled and so did Katie.

"On the flyer it says to ask about Riley and Carter," Logan reminded Kendall.

"So where are they?" Kendall asked.

"Unfortunately, Riley, Carson, Carter, and Drew went to lunch with the little boys they babysit. But, since I am amazing, I know for a fact that they will be back in about ten minutes."

"How do you know that?"

"Well," He looked down at his watch. "Their show comes on in twelve-I mean eleven minutes. The kids watch it everyday, never fails. You can talk to Riley and Carter when they get here."

"What are we gonna do for ten minutes?" Kendall asked.

"Well, we have video games, an arcade set up in the back of the room, a pool table, and a jukebox. Your choice.

"Wanna shoot some pool?" Katie asked Alex.

"Sure." Alex led Katie to the back of the room to grab pool sticks.

"Would you two like to play?" Alex asked Kendall and Logan. Logan shook his head and went to sit on the couch and read some book he'd brought.

"I'll supervise." Kendall said with a sly smile as the two younger teens walked over the pool table.

The game was intense, with both Katie and Alex being very competitive. They'd even decided to place a little bet.

"I've got my money on Katie." Carlos said as he walked over with a happy grin, producing a five dollar bill to add to the small pile of money.

"Me to." James added a ten dollar bill to the pile as Blake joined the little group.

"Alex, please beat this girl. I would love to take even more of their money." Blake was smiling even though he had just been creamed by James and Carlos.

"Hey," Katie glared at Blake, "I dominate this game."

"Alex is the pool master." Blake countered.

"I've become one with the pool table." Alex said as he sank another ball. "I've slept on it so many times that the balls are…" his face turned red. "Never mind."

"It's okay. Can't be anything new." Katie sniggered and Kendall looked horrified. "You guys think I don't listen?" Katie rolled her eyes and leaned over the table to taken another shot.

"They should be back any minute." Blake said looking at his watch as Katie's ball completely missed the pocket. "Wrap it up, Alex."

"Yes sir." Alex saluted and proceeded to sink every ball he tried to, and a couple that he didn't.

"Alright. You win, you're amazing, and we get it." Katie tried to frown, but couldn't stop herself from smiling. Alex smiled back at her and tilted his head forward a little bit so his hair fell in his face.

"Maybe I could teach you sometime."

"That's a big N-O good buddy." Kendall put himself between Alex and Katie.

"Alright. Whatever." Alex rolled his eyes and took his and Katie's sticks back to the rack.

The door opened and four little boys walked inside, all of them looked about six or seven years old, and like they thought they were the coolest thing since the birth of Pokémon.

* * *

**I'm on a Pokemon kick, so just kinda BEAR with me (haha you'll get that joke in the next chapter, I'll crack it again to make sure). Don't be to hasty to start doubting my newest lovely little boy: Alex, he's got a few tricks up his sleeves ;)**

**These little boys are just like, the cutest thing in my mind, and I hope they are in your head to :D**

**Anyway, I'll see ya'll in the next chapter.**

**Cookiemonstermoe is back baby!**

**haha yes :)**

**-Stay Lovely My Friends**

**-Montana**


End file.
